Back In The Barnyard episode 53 Part 1
by strong man
Summary: Duke just discoverd he's in love with his best friend,Otis and he tries his best to denie it since he's a sheep dog...Will love take over or not?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Barnyard fic so go easy on me also I've had the idea on hold since Febuary,I don't know what day though**

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:**DukexOtis, OtisxAbby , FreddyxPeck **(Slash)**

**The Reason I paired these two together is cause I saw two video's on this pairing and I feel bad for Duke,not having a mate...also there's nothing on this pairing...no art...and no fics**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

Characters:Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady, Farmer Buyer, **Eddy, Igg and Bud, Ben, Farmer Buyer**

It was a perfect day on the farm and the gang was at the farmer's window watching T.V

The farmer was watching the shopping show called"What it,Buy it"

Farmer Buyer:"The perfect show to find jewelry

Outside of the house, the animals got away from the window and went to the barn to chat

While they were walking, Otis and Abby were whispering to each other

Otis:"You think they know about us getting married?"He replied to Abby

Abby:"We'll tell'em when be get in the barn

Otis nodded and she kissed him on the cheek

They got into the barn

Otis and Abby got in the middle and the rest huttled around them

Otis:"I have good new...Abby and I are getting married

Bessy crossed her arms and for the first time she really smiled

Feddy:"So when's the wedding?

Abby:"We're planning it next week on Tuesday

Freddy:"ooh..ohhh...can I be best man"He said rising his hand

Peck:"I call the second

Freddy:"Hay...there can be only one...and that person is me"He said putting his hand on his chest like a girl

Peck turned mad and tackled him to the ground and the rest saw

Peck:"You always wanna be first at everything"He said when he finally pinned Freddy down

Freddy:"That's because I'm the closest to Otis

He used his legs to push Peck back and he went flying over his face then he landed on his stomach

Freddy got up and went for Peck who had gotten up,

He saw Freddy as he ran to his and once again pinned his arms to the wall

Otis just ignored it and turned back around,the other's as well

Pig:"Can I be the guy who marries you"He said raising his hand

Bessy crossed her arms again

Bessy:"You mean a Marriage officiant

Pig:"Yes"He said pointing his finger up in the air and smiled

Otis:"Well now that that's settled...what do you say we all relax

Everyone agreed and went to watch T.V,all except Freddy,Peck and Duke

Whlie Freddy and Peck were fighting,Duke was just standing speechless

He felt his heart to see if it was broken and it was,he love Otis

He had been in love with him ever since he saved his life and when he pre-clewed Otis's sandwich

It was getting to the point where he could take the pain anymore so he turned around and went outside

He ran behind a tree,put his hand on his heart,he greed then he slid down from the tree to the ground

Duke:"How could I love Otis,my best friend...it wouldn't be right...but those beautiful blue eyes that he has when he looks at me..my heart starts racing"He said as he was calming down

Duke:"Maybe I should talk to the farmer about this beside the others can't keep a secret

But something hit him,what will happen when he finds out that animals can talk,it wouldn't hurt to try but what will the others think of this?will they approve of putting their lives at risk..of course they know that Otis cares deeply for the farmer but can he be trusted

Duke decided that the farmer is the only one right now so he walked to his house

He approached the door,closed his eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door


	2. Coming Out Of The Closet

**This is my second Barnyard chapter**

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:**DukexOtis, OtisxAbby , FreddyxPeck **(Slash)**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**Characters:**Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady, Farmer Buyer, Eddy, Igg and Bud, Ben, Farmer Buyer

After Duke knocked on the door,he cupped his hand behind his back and waited

Farmer Buyer was sitting on his couch watching T.V as always until he heard the doorbell rang,he got up and went to the door

Duke really hoped that he doesn't call the police, Farmer Buyer opened the door and he looked at him

As he was slowly looked over him, he went outside to get a closer look

His eyd were wondering, Write with black spots, his eyes widen..that was HIS SHEEP DOG

He then looked up at him

Duke looked back and said"Hi", then Farmer Buyer fainted which made Duke gapped so he grabbed his legs and dragged him into the house,hr grunted along the way in

Into the living room he went then he let go of him and got down on his knees

He placed his paws on his shoulders and tried to shake him awake, he was saying his name in the following

The Farmer slowly started to open his eyes up and once he did he was face to face with the dog

He rubbed his eyes to see more clearly

Duke:"Farmer..It's me...Duke

He still couldn't believe it and he backed up against that wall then panted

Duke sighed and crawled over to him

The more closer he got the more the farmer was scared

Duke:"Don't be afraid...I won't hurt you"He said in a gental way

Farmer Buyer:"Yo...yo...your a talking dog

Duke:"I am..but I need your help

With that he put out a paw,the Farmer was about to grab it but couldn't

Duke:"Farmer...I promaise I won't hurt you

With that statement Buyer then knew that he could trust him and he grabbed his hand

Back at the barn, Fraddy and Peck were making-out behind a tree, touching and toung-kissing

Freddy parted from Peck to look at his beautiful eyes

Freddy:"Your so cute,Peck"He said while he was srocking his cheek

That made Peck blush,smiled and even a tear of happiness came to his face

Freddy then had an idea and it was naughty

He carried Peck into the barn with his legs wrapped across his boyfriends waist,this show that they were now a true couple

Peck wasn't heavy at all but he didn't care plus they been dating for 6 years now

Once they were in the barn,Freddy walked by Otis and the gang,they were too busy to notice them walk by

The two went into a closet to have some alone time and once they were in, Freddy sat him down in a corner of the floor and then he got on top of him

He rubbed his hand on both of his hips, Peck did the same

Freddy was about to speak but Peck shut his mouth up

Peck:"Just relax"He said in a calm way

With that statement he pulled Freddy into a passionate kiss, he kissed back followed he him turning to the side so he can wrap his furry arms around his boyfriend;s body, eyes were closed and they felt their toungs in one another's mouth

Peck's tasted like chicken and Freddy's was like pie,they both moaned at the goodness

Freddy soon felt a hand on his abdomen but he looked worried

Freddy:"Peck, are you sure about this?He said nervously

Peck:"Freddy..we've been dating for 6 years now

Freddy thought about it

Freddy:"Well..okay but I'm going to take it slow

Peck nodded and he turned around to let his lover straddle his

He carefully layed on Peck's back

He didn't care about Freddy's weight but there was pain once his got his member inside of him

Freddy noticed and patted his friend's shoulder then licked his back to overcome the pain

Pretty soon, they were sweating then Freddy decided to give Peck a turn so he gently slid his member out and stood up

Peck looked back at him and stood up also,they gave each other a kiss then Freddy layed down with his eyes closed

Peck blushed at this and went on

With his hand, he held Freddy's tail up and the other hand held his member

He placed it into Freddy, now he member was soft

He got the feeling,his eyes went half way and he let his toung hang out then he sigh in a lovable way then he looked back at his lover

Peck:"You like it?

Freddy nodded

Peck felt his climax approaching, he started to breathe heavily

Freddy looked back and nodded in approval

Pech took one final breath before releaseing his full cum

Freddy grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes tight in pain

Peck noticed and licked his back trying to relax him

Suddenly he and Freddy heard Otis's voice, Peck slid hisself out of Freddy's tailhole and he fell to the ground panting hard

Peck ran to him and helped him up

Peck:"Freddy...you okay

Freddy:"I think so"He said in between breaths

Peck:"Let me help you up"He said when he pulled out a hand

Freddy smiled and took it

They wripped themselfs off and when they were done, they held hands

Peck:"I wonder what Otis wants?

Freddy:"Come on...let's go and see

Peck nodded and kissed him on the cheek witch made him giggle

They walked out of the closet to hear what Otis's has to say

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Review this, more coming soon up so be sure to alert me**


	3. The Truth Is

**This is my third Barnyard chapter**

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:**DukexOtis, OtisxAbby , FreddyxPeck **(Slash)**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**Characters:**Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady, Farmer Buyer, Eddy, Igg and Bud, Ben, Farmer Buyer

Back at the farmer's house, Buyer was drinking coffee and his dog was on the floor licking bone while his tail was wagging

They were facing each other

Buyer:"So...Duke your in love with Otis

Duke:"Yes

Buyer:"But he's engage to Abby...right

Duke sadly nodded

Buyer patted his head

Buyer:"It's okay Duke

Duke began to yawn, it was time for him afternoon nap

He closed his eyes and went to sleep by Buyer's chair

In the Barn, Otis has gathered together but one member was missing

Otis:"Has anyone seen Duke?

Everyone shook their heads

Otis:"We got to find him..he may be smart but he 's not a leader

Everyone looked outside and inside but no one could find him anywhere until a horse leaning on a tree pointed to the house

Otis noticed and got his six friends to follow him

He saw Duke in the farmer's house taking about how the others can talk

They listened close to the window of their conversation

Otis bent down and the others came down with him

Otis:"We have to in and save him

Bessie:"And why would we save him"He said crossing her arms

Abby:"Yeah..all he does is make us follow the rules

Otis:"That may be true but he's like a brother to me

Pig:":"He does have a piont

Freddy:"Yeah"He said while holding Peck's hand

Otis:"Okay..here's the plan"He said while getting everyone to huddle

Otis wisppered the plan to them then they broke apart

Otis went to knok on the door, Buyer got out of his chair to answer the door

He opened it and saw Otis in a dress suit

Otis:"Hello...I'm looking for my dog"He said holding up a flyer

Buyer knew who he really was but he played along anyway

Buyer:"He right inside"He said welcoming him in

Otis:"oh...joy...thanks

He saw his dog sitting by Buyer's chair, he walked over and tried to pick him up but Duke growled at him witch made him pull his hand away

Otis:"Duke...it's me..your owner"He said a little scared

Duke just stood up but not on two lags and continued growling at him

Otis went against the wall with Duke following him

Otis:"Down boy"He said a little frighted

He didn't listened and soon when Duke got close enough Otis surrendered

He took off his clothes and Buyer crossed his arms Duke sniffed for the others and they were outside

He ran outside and went behind them then he pushed all of then in

The six confused, they had knowed Duke would never act like this

Abby:"Duke...what gotten into you?

He just kelped pushing until they were fully inside, they all fell to the floor

Otis saw the others and went to help them up

Buyer just stared at them with his arms still crossed but he decided to help him out by helping Abby up

Abby looked at him and screamed

Buyer:"Abby..it's okay

Abby continues screaming

Duke:"Abby...It's Okey...I already told him

Hearing those words hade the other animals froze but Otis was the leader

He stood up and helped his soon to be wife up,the others got up too

Otis then crossed this arms

Otis:"What do you mean?"He said in a manly voice

Duke:"I...

Before he could finish Otis picked him up off of the ground and forced him against the wall

Duke started to whimper and Buyer grabbed ahold of his shoulder

Buyer:"Otis...it's not worth it...I even gave my word to him that I would keep it the secret

Hearing those word Otis couldn't bring himself to hurt Duke and he put him down then crossed his arms once again

Duke took a deep breath

Duke:"Look...guys...I blew our secret

His friends started to all talk at once until Buyer called it off making the others wonder

Buyer:"The reason Duke told me is that he thought he could trust me and you know what...

He walked over to him and placed a hand on his head

Buyer:"He's right

Duke smiled then picked him up and hugged him

Pig:"I trust him

He walked over to join in the hug then everyone did the same but Otis

Duke:"Come on Otis..you know you like hugs

That was true about him Otis just shrugged his shoulders and joined in too

They all shared this wonderful moment together

Otis:"Duke...did you tell him that he mustn't tell anyone else about this?He wisppered to him over Buyers shoulder

Duke nodded

Otis smile as if he was saying good dog to him

After 45 minutes all of them parted

Otis:"Well...now that that's settled why don't we go celebrate

Everyone agreed then went outside including Otis

But Buyer and Duke stopped in their tracks

Otis looked back at them

Otis:"You coming"he said said looking at Buyer

Buyer:"I'm be there in a minute...I need to have a talk with Duke"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Otis:"Okey

After he said that,he turned and ran to the barn to party with his friends wife soon-to-be-wife

Once the cow was out of sight,he closed the door then turned to Duke

Duke:"So what do you want to take to me about?

Buyer just said nothing then offered him the chair

Duke nodded and walked to the chair and sat down,Buyer did the same then scooted closer to him

Buyer:"Tell me Duke...what made you fall for Otis

Duke:"It all started when he saved my life and I had to repay him back then I figured this was it

It took awhile for Buyer's small brain to figure it out then he knew why

Buyer:"I think I know why

Duke:"What?

Buyer:"Your feeling this way cause no one wants to be around you so you found you someone very close to you to love

Duke couldn't help but smile then licked his cheek

Duke:"Thanks..Master

Buyer:"What do you say we keep this between us

Duke nodded

Duke:"But once I get Otis alone I'll tell him

Buyer once again put a hand on his hand on his shoulder

Buyer:"You doing the right thing"He said with support

Duke smiled

Buyer:"Well...lets go to that party then

With that he jumped off of the chair,Duke as well and both walked out the door and the barn

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to Review**


	4. The Confession

**This is my fourth chapter of Back in the barnyard**

**Rated:T**

**Pairings:Otis/Duke, Peck/Freddy, Otis/Abby**

In the barn, all of the animals were partying to celebrate Otis & Abby's weeding, lights were flashing and other stuff like dance music were playing

Freedy was doing the waltz with Peck and thanks to Freedy's new found love he no longer feels the urge to eat Peck, Otis was doing the same with his soon to be wife

Duke and Buyer entered the barn then Duke saw Otis dancing with Abby

Duke:"I'm gonna make you love me"He thought

Buyer put a hand on his shoulder and Duke noticed then Buyer nodded

Duke smiled and walked over to the two dancing

He got in the middle of them when Abby asked Otis that she needs to go talk with Bessy

Otis nodded and she went off then he turned to Duke who had his hands behind his back

Otis:"What's up Duke

Duke:"Otis..can I talk to you...outside

Otis:"Sure"He said with a smile

Duke smiled and they walked outside but to Otis's thinking spot since his father's death

Meanwhile Peck laid his head on his lovers chest and Freedy held his back then pushed it against his chest

It took up until night time and Duke & Otis both sat on the log

Crickets started chirping and a song from the Kingdom Hearts game "memories" played in the background

Otis:"You know...this was my dad's long before he passed then passed it down to me

Duke:"Wow

Otis:"Yeah

A moment of silence went by until Duke told Otis that he hardly apart of the group

Otis:"Well Duke...you tend to chase balls and chew on couches

Duke:"Well...I'm a dog

Both of the laughed until Duke had to get something off his chest

Duke:"Otis...I have a secret"He said scooting closer to him

Otis:"Oh..what kind?

Duke:"Well...it kinda gay but don't be mad once I tell you"He said in a nerves tone

Otis:"Duke bunny...there's nothing that will make me mad at you"He replied to him

Otis:"Okay...what I have been telling the farmer is that "he took a deep breath "...I'm gay and I'm very attracted to you like I can't living life without you plus Pig and Baxter are the only guys I truly know and none of them is my type other then you

Otis was taken aback, he could not believe that his friend was in love with him

Duke slid his paw on top of his and leaned in to kiss him but Otis leaned back and fell off of the log

Duke:"Otis.. are you okey?

Otis:"Yeah...but I think Abby is calling me"He said nervously before running off

When Otis was out of sight, Duke knew what was really up and was very disappointed that he had been rejected by the only animal he truly loved in the whole world

He took a deep sigh in depressen until a large figure apphered in the clouds, it was the body if a head of Ben with the same voice actor

Duke looked up and rubbed his eyes as if he was surprised by this

Ben:"Duke...I can see that you love my son right?

Duke:"Yes but what do I do...he rejected me

Ben:"Hm..that a hard word...what you need to do is nothing

Duke:"You mean just go with the flow?"He said correcting Ben

Ben:"Exactly

Without telling him, Ben faded into the clouds and Duke smiled then got up from the log

He took one last breath before departing back to the barn

Eddy, Igg and Bud then came into view, they were holding one another's hand and licking each other but stopped once they was a dog slowly walking to the barn in depression and walked over to him

Igg:"Yo dog"He shouted

Duke continued walking

Igg ran to him while yelling "wait up"

Duke then stopped and Igg put his arm over his shoulder

Igg:"You friends with Oris?

Duke:"Yeah

Igg:"We'll...we heard that he's throwing a party and me and my boys want in"He said when Eddy and Bud walked up

Duke:"Sure Follow me"He said before walking on and the Jersey cows followed

The party was still going on and Abby was chatting with Bessy and everyone was still dancing, everyone except Otis

He was outside leaning against the wall of the barn with his arms crossed and a confused face

Buyer walked over to his cow

Buyer:"Otis...are you okey?

Otis:"Yeah..I just don't understand why Duke could be in love with me"He said not looking at him

Buyer:"Maybe..it's because he feels left out and since your the leader he wants to be close to you

Otis looked at him and felt very stupid

Otis:"I never thought of it that way"He said putting a hand behind his head

Buyer:"Thanks

Buyer smiled at him then went back into the barn

Otis decided to think about all the things Duke did for him and the times they had together like the time when they were young and Otis helped him get in the window at the farmers house and changes the channel while Buyer was sleeping

All the sudden, he felt a love even stronger then Abby's

That's right, he was falling in love with him but it couldn't be...he had always been better known to be in love with Abby but I guess he can maybe give it a try for a change besides who else treat him better

Their both born leaders, he thought about it and he could try and have a relationship with Duke but what about Abby

Otis went from happy from rather sad then an idea hit him...A secret relationship

Otis:"It's settled then...but Duke will never accept me after what I did

Suddenly he heard his name being called from a bucket of water

He walked up to it and looked into it

A reflection of Ben appeared and Otis widen his eyes

Otis:"Dad"He said unbelievably

Ben:"Just...

Ben was cut off by his sons babbling mouth

Ben:"Son...listen to me"He demanded and Otis closed his mouth

Ben:"You in love with Duke but you Abby too

Otis:"I do love Duke but what about Abby?

Ben:"You must choose the one you truly love

Otis:"How do I do that?

Ben:"Only time will tell"He said before disappearing into the water

Otis:"Dad..wait

No answer came

Otis is not a mature kind of guy but this was getting serious, he had to be responsible about this but there's no way he's going to pull this off like any of the other pranks he did

**Hope you liked this chapter I did**

**More coming up so alert me**

**Remember to Review this**


End file.
